


And I Can't Forget Your Style or Your Cynicism (PETE WENTZ, BRENDON URIE)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Pete Wentz - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 3672</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>here you go! this one is super long because there is SO MUCH that goes into a love triangle. I have something in mind for a part two but it would be a polyamorous relationship type thing? or maybe do three different endings or something… I dunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And I Can't Forget Your Style or Your Cynicism (PETE WENTZ, BRENDON URIE)

Brendon and Pete stared at each other, nostrils flared and chests heaving. You pushed yourself between them, pushing them back with one solid push of your hands. The tension was thick in the dressing room and guys stood on either side of the room, ready to jump in if a brawl broke out.

“Guys,” You barely choked out, tears forming in your eyes, “Guys, stop!” Neither man listened to you, snarling out insults at the other. At some point either Pete or Brendon reached out and slapped the other around you causing a full out brawl with fists to start- and you were in the middle. You cried out when they lunged forward, trying to get to each other and almost squished you but Andy had seen it coming and yanked you backward by the belt loops of your skinny jeans. He pushed you toward Joe while he and Patrick lunged for Pete, trying to separate him from Brendon. Dallon was grunting, trying to get Brendon to stop throwing his body weight at Pete.

And, of course, as all things happen; Pete and Brendon were fighting over you. It had started off innocently enough, as all things do, with Pete flirting with you as he always did. Brendon had started to flirt heavier than normal and both boys found it… Angering, to say the least. You knew that both boys liked you but you didn’t talk to either about it, hoping to avoid an escalation.

Horrified, a week after you made that decision, you were wrapped in Joe’s arms, crying, watching the escalation you had hoped to avoid.

“Stop!” You cried one last time, watching as the bands finally got the boys separated. Pete’s nose was bleeding and Brendon’s lip was cut, bleeding down his chin and onto his white shirt. You flinched away from the thought of either of them bleeding or hurt and gasped when, suddenly, a line of blood drew itself down Pete’s face from his forehead. Pete was thrust out the door and Brendon was shoved into the bathroom by a furious looking Dallon, leaving you and Joe alone after the door slammed shut. “Oh, God,” You whispered, voice hoarse and broken with nerves and sadness, “This is all my fault!” Your knees gave out beneath you and Patrick looped his arms under yours to keep you from hitting the ground.

“Let’s get over to the couch, okay?” Joe soothed. You nodded, staggering to the couch before collapsing in on yourself, leaning heavily into Joe. “Shh,” He soothed, “It’s going to be okay.” But you shook your head.

“No, it’s not,” You whispered, crying into your hands, “I ruined their friendship and the tour and!” You sobbed, curling toward your knees. Joe rubbed your back.

“They’re big kids, they can get over it. Do you…” Joe hesitated, his hand rubbing circles into your back, “Do you like either of them?” You shrugged, biting down on your lip and looking away from Joe.

“I don’t like either of them but I’m not opposed to the idea of either of them, either.” The bathroom door opened and you got a glimpse of Brendon, sitting on the closed toilet with a new black eye before Dallon slipped out of the room and slammed it shut again. You couldn’t help but notice the bruises on his knuckles.

“Brendon wants to talk to you,” He avoided your eyes and you clenched your jaw, “I told him that you probably don’t want to see him, but…” You stood, angered and humiliated and saddened.

“He’s acting like a child!” You barked carelessly, not caring if your voice echoed into the bathroom, “He and Pete both are! I don’t want to talk to either of them until they start acting like the grown men they claim to be!” You jerked yourself from Joe’s grip, stomping from the room and hoping to avoid Pete. Thankfully he wasn’t in the hallway so you could run as fast as your legs would take you until you broke out of the venue doors, into the daylight. For a moment you just stood there, face extended toward the sky, but then you heard your name being called. You opened your eyes to see Pete rushing toward you, eyebrows pulled together but you shook your head, turned and ran. Patrick eventually caught up with Pete, stopping him from chasing you. You stopped running when you got to the busses, stepping onto Fall Out Boy’s, where your stuff was. You were breathing heavily, hands on your knees. Sadness enveloped you because you felt like you were ripping the bands apart, ruining friendships. What did you need to do? You needed to do something, to fix it…. Straightening up, you rushed to the back of the bus where your suitcase was and your clothing was. To leave, you decided, you needed to leave.

It would be best, right? Brendon and Pete could get over you that way, when you went home. Right? Right. That’s how it worked. You packed your clothing hastily until the bus door opened at the front of the bus Then, you froze, mid-packing. Brendon called your name and you groaned before shouting back at him, “Go away!”

“We’re not leaving!” Pete called. You gaped to the curtain that separated you from the boys. You zipped up your bag, deciding that Joe or Andy would send you the rest of the clothing when you arrived home. Picking it up, you burst through the curtain, taking both boys by surprise. They looked at you, suitcase in hand, and both paled.

“I am,” You gasped, avoiding both of their eyes, ready to push past them, and leave all the drama that was about to go down behind you, “I’m leaving.” Pete rushed forward, pushing you onto the couch by your shoulders while Brendon threw your suitcase back through the curtain.

“You can’t leave,” They said at the same time.

“We need you to hear us out,” Brendon sat down across from you, Pete sitting next to him. You pushed the butt of your hands against your eyes, sighing.

“I heard you out,” Your voice was monotone and almost silent, “Everybody heard you out, it was kinda hard not to.” Pete and Brendon shared a look.

“We want to date you,” Pete said, making you look up in shock, “But we don’t want to be exclusive. You can go on dates with both Brendon and I,” He said, teeth gritted, “And we can’t get mad but then you have the ability to choose.” The idea was nice, but you didn’t want to do it because, well, what if you fell in love with both of them?

“I can’t,” You whispered, voice hoarse, “I don’t want to put you through that.”

“Well,” Brendon said, smirking, “Maybe you’ll get lucky and Pete will fall in love with me so you don’t have to choose.” The thought made you chuckle as both boys flushed red.

“Yeah,” Pete laughed under his breath, “Like I’d fall in love with you. If anything you’d fall in love with me, Forehead.” Brendon scoffed and the three of you laughed, “So are you down?” Pete laid a hand on your knee and Brendon let his eyes train on it, a scowl on his face.

“I can give it a try,” You said slowly, “But I can call it off if I want to.” Both boys nodded.

* * *

Up first for taking you out was Pete. He had nervously asked you on a date that night when you getting ready for bed and you had said yes, just as nervous as he was. He told you to dress casual and meet him outside the venue. You were standing, scrolling through Twitter and trying to keep from shaking.

“Hey,” Pete said from behind you, laying a hand on your lower back, “Are you ready?” You nodded, smiling at him. “Uh, we’re going to go to a bar not too far from here, so we can walk.” You nodded, stomach twisting. He was taking you to a bar? You could get down with that, but it still made you nervous.

“That’s fine,” You said, smally, walking next to him, “It’s a nice night out.” Pete laughed and slipped his hand into yours. Startled, you looked over. In the sunset his face was handsome, looking straight ahead with a flush on his neck and cheekbones. His face was still bruised, but no longer bloody, and you couldn’t help but blush as he looked over and smiled to you.

“Are we going to talk about the weather?” He asked, bumping your shoulder, “I thought we were beyond that.” You looked down and bumped his shoulder right back.

“We are, but it is really nice out,” You grinned sheepishly, feeling the nerves fade away from you. It was Pete, for goodness sakes. He was one of your best friends and there was no reason to get weird because he beat up Brendon… Was basically in love with you… Pete pointed out the bar and you shook the thought from your head. “This place looks nice,” You said. Pete smiled.

“You got worried when I said bar, didn’t you?” You nodded and he opened the door for you, following you into the dark club, “It’s really more of a club or a lounge, I guess, but there’s a cool Indie band playing tonight I thought you would like.”

“That’s really sweet,” You blushed, taking his hand again while you waited to be seated. He was looking down on you, fondness in his eyes. Pete opened his mouth to say something but the waitress, rather: waiter, came to seat you.

“Right this way, Mr. Wentz.” Your eyebrows shot up and you looked back at him.

“You made reservations?” He nodded and held out your chair for you.

“I did,” He said, leaning down to kiss your cheek in a bold, quick move. You grinned up at him and then he sat down across from you. “I’ve never been here,” He admitted, looking down at the menu.

“Neither have I,” You joked. You had to admit, hearing Pete laugh because of you was an amazing feeling. For a few moments you both discussed the menu and what to get but after you decided he crossed his arms on the table and looked at you. You blushed under his gaze. “This is really weird to me,” You said, looking down at your lap, “The idea of you and Brendon liking me. Y’know? I never even gave it a thought that you guys could ever like me.”

“Why wouldn’t we? You’re… You.” Pete looked so smitten with you, so in love with you, as he reached his hand for yours across the table. You shook your head and smiled as the indie band set back up.

–

You stretched your back in the night air, Pete’s arms wrapping around your waist. “Getting touchy, aren’t we?” You giggled, turning in his arms. The set had just ended and you were standing in front of the club. Pete had drank some, but you didn’t so he was leaning on you and swaying slightly, humming to himself.

“It happens when I’m tipsy,” He giggled.

“I think you’re drunk.” Pete scoffed, pushing his face into your neck as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. “And tired.”

“That, I am,” He admitted, “But I want to spend some more time with you.” You laughed, pulling away from him and grabbing his hand.

“Then you can ask me on another date when we get back to the bus,” You conceded, pulling him along, shivering in the night air. Pete noticed half way back to the bus, removing his flannel and forcing it onto your arms.

“Keep it,” He said as you two took the steps into the bus, heading back to the bunk area. “I had a good time tonight,” He seemed more sober than when you were at the bar, body hovering close to yours in the bunk area. Everyone else was asleep, or so you hoped, because when his hand curled around the back of your head and his other found your waist, you whimpered, totally ready to kiss him. Pete groaned lightly when your hands threaded through his hair, pulling him closer to you, bodies flush. Kissing Pete was everything you had been imagining while on the date with him and you would have kept kissing him had he not backed you into the bunks, effectively slamming into Andy’s arm that was hanging over.

When the drummed groaned and yelled at you two Pete backed away, blushing furiously.

“I’m really glad you drank tonight,” You admitted, “Because I’m pretty sure that you would not have done that stone sober.” Pete nodded and swooped in for another kiss before he slid into his bunk, barely whispering a goodnight.

* * *

Brendon, the very next day,  had asked you to lunch with him. You agreed, barely awake and still wearing Pete’s flannel as you laid in your bunk. Groggily, you agreed and Brendon grinned at you before running from the bus. You groaned, not able to go back to sleep before exiting your bunk and grabbing clothing for a shower. Panic! had a show that night and it was your last night in LA before moving on. Of course, Brendon being Brendon, wanted to take you out in LA. Sure, there would be other dates but… You knew at least once he would make an LA Devotee joke, but you could live with that.

It was Brendon Urie, for goodness sake. He could probably tell the worst knock knock joke and you would laugh. It happened to everyone he talked to.

After you showered, you dressed and stretched out, exiting the bathroom. Pete was sitting in the lounge area, watching some obscure movie and eating eggs. “I know Brendon’s taking you out to lunch so that’s why I didn’t make you some.” You smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder from behind the couch.

“It’s fine, Petey,” You yawned, stifling it with a fist, “I don’t even know when Brendon’s taking me out to lunch.” Pete jerked a thumb over his shoulder as the door to the bus opened, Brendon calling your name.

“Are you ready to go to lunch?” You bid goodbye to Pete, jumping down the steps to meet Brendon. He was looking devilishly attractive in the same outfit he was wearing for the Drunk History video. Internally, you swooned over your best friend. You felt bad because not twenty four hours prior you were feeling the same way about Pete. You pushed the thought back and took Brendon’s hand, walking slightly behind him and not saying anything. “We’re going to stop in here,” He grinned at you, pulling you into a fast food restaurant, “And get our shit to go.” You quirked an eyebrow.

“Are you kidnapping me?” You laughed, standing next to him in line, “I feel like you’re trying to kidnap me.” Brendon smiled down at you, fishing his wallet from his pocket.

“Kidnap,” He said, furrowing his brows, “Nah. Maybe fatten you up with some nice, greasy fries but…” You laughed and let Brendon order for you, and then he backed you against the counter, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and leaning his head on top of yours. Brendon was so different than Pete, touchier and more boisterous. It was refreshing but you could feel tension boiling in your belly, uncertainty breeding with anxiety. You smiled up at him, squirming away to grab the two bags of food the woman set on the counter.

“Let’s go, then,” You said, taking his hand in yours, “I wanna see what the great Urie has planned for me!” He grinned at you, pulling you across the street and fishing some keys from his pockets. “What is this place?” It looked like an old brick building, rugged and… Honestly a tumblr grunge aesthetic. It pleased you, in a weird way.

“This,” Brendon said, dramatically flinging the old, wooden door open, “Is my home studio loft… Thing.” You giggled and let Brendon pull you through the door, into a narrow hallway with peeling mint paint and the smell to match. “It gets better,” He promised when he turned and saw your less than impressed face and cocked eyebrow, “I promise.” You believed him, so you followed him up the stairs, shivering when it got colder and colder. “This is what you want to see,” Brendon turned to smirk at you before opening another door. The sunlight automatically filtered through, dust swirling through the beams. You gasped. The hallway opened up into a room that was light in color, with amber colored walls, a black couch thrown haphazardly in the room and one wall of windows.

“Wow,” You breathed, “This place is… Wow,” Brendon nodded, pulling you over to a pile of white blankets in the corner next to a record player and a milk crate of records. “Are we listening to vinyl and eating fast food?” You asked, looking at Brendon. He blushed and looked down before biting his lip and nodding.

“It’s nothing too fancy, but I figured you would enjoy it.” You nodded, tossing Brendon’s bag of fast food at him before diving into the multiple white comforters, selecting your favorite album on vinyl and putting it on. You smiled up at him and he took a spot next to you in the blankets, opening his bag and removing the sandwich. You both ate in silence, only stopping to switch the record’s sides or change it. After you both ate you two laid together in the sunspot, covered in warm blankets. You were almost asleep when Brendon got up and pulled a record from the crate, easily slipping it on the player and setting the needle.

“What’s this?” You asked, sleepily. The warmth and music and conversation between you and the very attractive man that had laid back down, wrapping his arms around you. The slow, show tune esque vibe drifted through the air and your cheeks heated up.

“Frank Sinatra,” Brendon said. You laughed.

“What an amazing song for a first date,” Brendon’s cheeks heated up and he began to sing lowly in your ear. You shifted, wrapping your own arms around Brendon’s waist. It felt normal, but maybe that was because you had cuddled with Brendon platonically before and your bodies fit together. You pressed your face into Brendon’s neck as he sang, shuffling closer to him in the white duvet. Soon you were asleep, taking a nap in a loft with one of the two guys you were going on dates with. Brendon looked down on you as you mumbled in your sleep. You turned, facing away from him and Brendon and then he just pulled you closer. As Brendon relished in having you in his arms, he drifted off, himself, the needle still spinning on the Frank Sinatra record.

–

The phone was ringing, disturbing your sleep. When you finally opened your eyes and tugged it from your pocket, Brendon groaned behind you. “Hello?” You grumped, closing your eyes. The sun had fell, but not much, and it way hitting directly in your eyes.

“Is Brendon coming back to soundcheck?” The voice was Dallon, with a smirk in his voice, “Or are you two too busy recreating the milk fic?” You groaned in disgust, turning over on your back while Brendon nuzzled into your neck.

“We took a nap, Dallon. Don’t make me kick your ass when we get back.” Dallon chuckled on the other end before hanging up. You let your arm fall to your chest before closing your eyes for a split second. Then you took one look at Brendon, still sleeping soundly on your shoulder. “Bren,” You whispered, nudging him. He groaned and shook his head. You mentally aww’d before opening your selfie camera and taking a couple of, admittedly adorable, photos. “Brenny,” You groaned, pushing him off of you, “We need to get up. You have soundcheck.” He opened his eyes and looked up at you, clearing his throat. Brendon rolled away and stretched, sitting up.

“I don’t wanna go,” He whined, falling back and landing on your stomach. You coughed, surprised by the impact before laughing.

“Well, neither do I, but I’m pretty sure Panic! fans would end my life if I kept you here all day.”

“Pete would end mine,” Brendon giggled, getting up and pulling you with him. You laughed and rolled your eyes, bending down to pick up your trash and balling it up. “Before we go,” Brendon said, catching your attention. You turned toward him, eyebrow cocked with a small smile on your face.

Brendon swooped in and cupped your face, pressing his lips to yours. You kissed back, pushing back toward him with your body, before pulling back and smiling at him with a red face.

“Let’s get you to soundcheck, rockstar.”

* * *

“You have to choose!” Joe pushed you. You groaned, “You have to choose one of them because eight different dates with two guys isn’t healthy for any of you.” You sighed, nodding.

“I know, Joey, I know.” You swirled your straw in your drink, staring into the soda. “I don’t want to choose, I guess. Pete is so sweet and he’s romantic and Brendon is so funny and he’s honestly perfect.” Joe sighed and wiped his hand down his face.

“You need to get this straight, talk to both of them.” His face perked up, looking over your shoulder, “And I guess, right now, you can.” He said before slapping the table and standing.

“What?” You asked, panicked as you turned and watched Joe as he left the diner, waving to Pete and Brendon who looked nervous. They didn’t say anything to you as they sat down across from you, Pete looking toward the table, Brendon with his eyes toward the ceiling. “Hey, guys,” You said nervously.

“We need to talk,” Pete said at the same time Brendon spoke:

“You need to choose.”


	2. Party For Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1921
> 
> Requested: Yes
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> This depicts polyamorous relationship, and I am not in one nor have I ever been so I did as much research as I could to appropriately portray this relationship in a healthy manner. If I have gotten anything wrong and you are polyamorous, please let me know so I can correct my mistakes.

You felt the panic well up in your chest, lungs locking up when Brendon and Pete both cross their arms and leaned back.

“Right now?” You asked, “Like right here, right now?” Pete looked over at Brendon and shrugged.

“Yeah, I think Bren and I agree. Right now is the perfect time.” Your throat dried and you made a note to yourself in your head to rip Joe apart for leaving you in turmoil.

“But, I-”

“You’ve thought about it, haven’t you?” Brendon leaned forward, quipping an eyebrow. You nodded and bit your lip, the idea you had been brewing in your head swirling around. It was an idea you had seen on tumblr, scrolling through the tags and it had caught your eye. You researched it, found ways to build a healthy relationship out of it.

_You just had to have consent from the boys._

“Well, yeah,” You started slowly, “I have, but neither of you are going to like it.” They shared a look and bit their lips. Pete seemed to be speaking to Brendon with only his eyes, Brendon nodding his head when they were done having the silent conversation.

That only made you coil tighter with nerves, wanting to shrink in on yourself when you leaned over to dig in your bag, searching for the research you had done. Your hands were shaking but you knew that it was what you wanted. You wanted Brendon, but you wanted Pete; because they were both so good to you, so wonderful, and their styles of dating complimented each other with ease and fulfilled what you had been searching for in one person your whole life. If they didn’t go with your idea, you’d have to choose… Or maybe you wouldn’t.

_Maybe you wouldn’t choose either of them._

“I found some things online,” You mumbled, lips barely moving. You placed the paper on the table and looked down at the marble in the cafe. “And I wanted to try it out. Because it sounds like it would work, because we’re all really good friends, but it takes a lot of work, and a lot of trust to build it into a healthy relationship; because I want it to be healthy, because if it’s not than there isn’t a point to it.” Brendon reached out with a shaking hand and slid the paper over to where he and Pete were sat, flipping it over.

“Polyamory?” He asked, looking up at you. His eyes were wide, and scared, “You want a polyamorous relationship with Pete and I?” You gulped and Pete looked over at Brendon, his breath stopping.

“It’s, okay, so it’s a long stretch for you guys because you’re, you know, probably monogamous, and I thought I was but I just can’t choose, because you’re both so great and, it’s just. If I could just have you both in one person I would be happy because Pete is almost what I’m looking for in a person, and Brendon completes it and you two just compliment each other so well when I think about it.”

They’re silent on the other side of the table and you fret with the edge of your shirt, pulse jumping in your airway. They were talking again, silently eyeing each other with something you couldn’t identify. Brendon shook his head slightly and you felt your stomach drop, but then you saw Pete lift his shoulders in a miniscule action. You sat in silence, watching Brendon’s lips twitch up as he sat the paper back down.

“Well,” He started, “What does this entail?”

“And,” Pete slapped his hand down on the desk, “What kind of polyamory are we talking about?”

* * *

You had it all set up. You would start the relationship with going out with either boy, like you had set up when they asked you to choose.

It would be Pete and Brendon, each in a separate relationship with you. Maybe, they had said, that they would bring it full circle and create a triad but, in that moment, they understood that they both gave you what you liked and they were fine with it.

You had shown them ways to deal with jealousy, and they had both agreed to come to you, to talk to you, if you were favoring one over the other.

But, even though you had set up ways to keep it healthy, there were kinks and bumps you all had to work out before you could settle down and say you were in a polyamorous relationship. You wanted it to be healthy before it went public, to set an example for younger people who were seeking a nonmonogamous relationship.

“Hey, babe,” Pete grinned and flopped down on the couch next to you, jostling the laptop that was sitting on your thighs.

“Hi, Pete,” You leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips before returning to the instant messanger. He leaned on your shoulder, arm wrapping around your shoulder.

“Who’re you messaging?” He whispered, voice cracking as he whispered. You leaned your head against his forehead, sighing.

“Brendon,” He chuckled.

“Is that why he was grinning like a fool when I left his bus?” You giggled.

“Probably,” You mused, shutting the laptop. Brendon would understand- you had gone on a date with him the night prior- and Pete needed time with you, too. You placed the laptop on the coffee table, turning and curling up with Pete. He sighed through his nose, smiling when he pulled you closer.

“Is it bad that I kind of enjoy this whole polyamory thing?” He asked, as if he was ashamed. You nestled your head in the crevice where Pete’s neck met his shoulder.

“No. I would hope that you did. It’s unfair to you to be going through with it if you didn’t.” Pete rubbed a hand down your side and laughed into your skin.

“You’re so worried about us, what about you?” His lips met the skin behind your ear, “You need to be taken care of us, too.” You pulled back to look at Pete’s face, pressing your lips to his. He relished in the feeling of you kissing him.

“Petey, you and Brend already take care of me. You both treat me wonderfully.” Pete laid down on the couch, bringing you with him, turning your small cuddle session into a full blown cuddling session. “I couldn’t be happier.” Pete sighed, reaching back to fetch a blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it around the both of you.

“I’m glad you’re happy, baby, we’re happy, too.” You quirked an eyebrow, pressing your lips to his chin and smiling. After a few moments of silence, you spoke.

“ _We?_ How much do you talk to Brendon about this?” Pete shrugged, running his hands down your sides, pushing them into the back pocket of your jeans.

“A lot, I guess. It’s just something else for us to talk about. You make Brendon happy and you make me happy. We just like to talk about you.” A flush rose to your cheeks.

“I didn’t know I made you happy,” You admitted, “Or, at least, that happy.” Pete scoffed.

“Of course you do, babe. Can I tell you something?” You nodded, “I kind of invited Brendon over for a movie night, because you had been spending so much time with us separate I figured you would want to spend a night with the both of us.” You sat up, the blanket falling off of your shoulder.

“Pete! I went out with Brendon last night. Don’t you want me all to yourself tonight?” He shook his head with a smile, dragging you back into his embrace.

“Sweetie, I don’t mind. I set it up, and I know we can be alone another day together, you know? It’s all about balance, babe, and if the three of us don’t spend time together it won’t be as trusting as it should be.” You grinned up at him.

“You’ve been doing your research,” You nodded, “That’s amazing, baby,” Pete, enamored by the admiration you had shown him at his research, grinned and tightened his hands.

* * *

“Parties here!” Brendon jumped up the steps to the bus, knocking on the wall as he made his way to the make-shift living room on the bus.

“Hey, Brend,” You and Pete chorused, sitting up and making room for Brendon on the other side of you. The blanket was pulled tight as the three of you squished under it. The boys sandwiched you between their body head, Brendon wrapping an arm around your waist while Pete’s arm wound around your shoulder. You leaned over and gave Brendon a kiss, his lips turning up in a smile in the midst of it, chuckling to himself.

“What movie are we watching, babe?” You shrugged.

“What do you want to watch?” You asked, “What about you, Pete?” Pete leaned around you to look at Brendon, grinning.

“How about a scary movie?” You groaned kicking your feet and making the blanket bounce.

“Pete,” You groaned, “Why a scary movie?” Pete let his fingers dig into your side, the sensation bringing about a shriek as you leapt up and thrashed to get away from Pete’s fingers. It landed you in Brendon’s lap and Pete pushed himself over.

“Hold her down!” Pete grinned. Brendon looped his arms around yours, his legs covering yours as he held you down. You shrieked, thrashing against him as Pete guaffed and Brendon giggled, watching you struggle to get away from Pete’s tickling fingers.

“Pete!” You shrieked, “Brendon, please!” Pete leaned back to catch his breath, finally allowing you to relax to your body and collapse to catch your breath. You sat up and slapped Pete lightly on the shoulder while his eyes shone at you and Brendon wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your shoulder. “Guys,” You whined, “That’s unfair! There’s two of you and one of me!” Pete pushed himself up from the couch, grabbing a movie from the pile.

“Okay, how about Inside Out?” He held up the movie as you slid off of Brendon’s lap, pulling the blanket up to your shoulders as you leaned into Brendon, waiting for Pete to come back.

“I love that movie, so sure,” Brendon agreed, too, and held open the blanket, letting Pete slid back in. After a few moments of adjusting you found a position that was comfortable, Brendon’s legs mingled with yours, his arm looped around your shoulder. Pete’s arms were wrapped around your waist, his head on your shoulder. Your hand was resting on Pete’s thigh, the other intertwined with Brendon’s as it sat on your lap.

The warmth from both of their bodies crawled through the places where they touched you, igniting a happiness in your chest that threatened to take the place of your lungs. Pete’s breathing was rolling over your chest as his head tilted downward with sleep, Brendon’s cheek against your head as he, too, fell asleep with half of the movie left. You stayed awake for the rest of the movie, holding your breath when Pete mumbled your name under his breath, tightening his arms. Brendon did the same, the blanket keeping their warmth for you to suck up.

It was complicated, but that didn’t matter. The relationship was work, but that didn’t matter, either. Pete and Brendon were good to you, they cared for you and they actively tried to make the relationship better.

As you fell asleep, you grinned.

_What more could you ask for?_


End file.
